


Teaching Harry

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: stories_a_z, Harry is 16ish, M/M, Mild BDSM, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Harry's Occlumency lessons with Snape go a little...differently this time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money; I am doing this for my own fun and entertainment. The fandom belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them.
> 
> Prompt: LJ stories_a_z – T  
> Spoilers: Up through 5th book/movie and then completely AU
> 
> A/N: Haven’t written anything in ages, so here, have some smut lol. I honestly don’t even remember what sparked me to write this one.

“...4...5!” Harry damn near screamed the last number as the overly loud smack of wood against bare skin seemed to echo through the stone classroom, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the desk he was bent over.  Turning his head to look back at the quiet and seemingly unruffled man behind him, his bangs sticking to his sweaty, flushed face, he begged, “P-please, Professor; I can’t t-take it. P-please!”

Severus looked at the trembling form draped over the desk in front of him and smirked.  Harry’s lithe body was trembling with adrenaline and desire, uniform shirt shoved halfway up his back, trousers and pants pooled around his ankles, his pert little ass bright red from the paddling he’d just received and his cock flushed bright red and dripping pre-come already.  “Well, Potter, to think all that has been needed all these years to drag some manners from you was a proper application of...punishment.”

Harry sucked in a shaky breath as he felt a cool, long-fingered hand settle on his overheated ass.  He couldn’t stop the needy whine that slipped from him as those fingers pressed harder against his stinging flesh, nor keep his cock from jumping and leaking even more pre-come.  His professor had warmed his ass up with a good spanking before he even picked up the heavy wood paddle.  He had a feeling he’d never be able to look at those potion stained hands again without popping a boner.

Severus slipped out of his teaching robe, draping it over his desk chair carefully before returning to the squirming boy waiting on him, his movements completely unhurried.  He returned a hand to the pliant flesh before him, thumb dipping into the crevice between his tender cheeks before brushing lightly over the clenching hole.  Catching Harry’s eyes, ensuring he was clearheaded enough to make decisions, ignoring everything that had happened up to that point, he very clearly asked the question that could potentially change their relationship from then on.  “Are you sure this is what you want, Potter?”  The very tip of his thumb dipped into the clenching passage, leaving no illusions as to what he meant.  “There will be no going back afterwards.  We can stop now and you can still come to me for disciplining.”

Harry stared back at his professor, noticing how the man’s hard cock was straining against his perfectly pressed slacks even as the man very calmly offered to stop everything altogether.  There was no condescension, no manipulation, no anger, just an ever ending patience.  “Please, P-Professor, I need it...you.”

Severus stared at the boy a moment longer before nodding and slapping his rosy ass once more, causing him to buck and whine needily as his head thunked back onto the desk.  Not bothering to remove any more of his clothing, Severus simply undid the placket of his trousers, freeing his throbbing erection.  Gripping his hard length loosely, he ran his hand from tip to base, spreading the pre-come that had begun to bead at the delicious sight before him.  “I will not be gentle, Potter. You have asked for this.”

“Yes...yes, sir.  Please, sir!” Harry managed to look behind him once more and saw the long, hard cock of his professor.  Spreading his legs as far as the clothes tangled around his ankles would allow him, he offered himself up as best he could, _needing_ that hard length inside him.

Casting a series of spells to cleanse, lubricate, and stretch the boy’s channel, Severus once again gripped the reddened cheeks tightly, spreading them wide and baring the boy’s clenching, glistening hole to his sight. He hesitated only a moment with the tip of his cock brushing teasingly over the sensitive flesh, drawing the most wonderful begging words from the boy, before pushing steadily forward, burying his cock in the tight channel in one thrust.  Pausing to enjoy the tight clenching passage working over his cock, he grinned wickedly listening to the boy cry out and begin begging in earnest, his smaller body writhing and bucking back against him, trying to gain more sensation.  Severus, held still, glad for the absolute control he’d gained over himself through the years, as he brought the boy to a fever pitch of desperation from his inaction. Only once the boy had devolved from pleas to helpless sobs, his angrily red cock dripping a steady stream of pre-come onto the floor, did Severus move a hand to the back of the boy’s neck, pinning him in place as he began to move, drawing even more needy sobs from the trembling figure under him.  Severus pulled back almost all the way, the crown of his cock just barely held inside the quivering hole, driving the boy into a helpless frenzy once more before thrusting forward hard and fast, burying himself balls deep in the tight little ass over and over, hands clenching tightly, sure to leave fingerprint bruises behind on the tender skin, as he sought his pleasure in the all too willing body beneath him.  

Harry’s world had devolved to gasping breaths and needy sobs, the feel of his professor’s hands on the back of his neck and his hip, pinning him against the unforgiving desk, and the rock hard cock pounding into him.  All he could do was cling to the desk, feeling the tears of desperation dripping down his face as he felt his body wind tighter and tighter as that little spot inside of him was repeatedly battered.  His professor was relentless in his pursuit of pleasure, using his body like nothing more than a glorified sex toy...and at that moment, there was nothing more that Harry wanted.

Severus watched as the boy relaxed beneath him, taking everything he gave him so willingly.  Feeling his own climax nearing, he hauled the boy upwards, shifting the angle so he was buried deeper inside him with each upward thrust, he held the boy against his chest and growled out against his ear, “Come!”

Feeling the growled order as much as hearing it, Harry cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, his come spraying over his belly and the desk in front of him even as he felt his professor’s seed filling him, only the strong arms of the man behind him holding him up as his knees went weak.

***

“No!” Harry jerked backwards, stumbling over his own feet and into the desk behind him.  Eyes wide, and breaths coming in quick pants, he felt how flushed his whole body was, and even worse, felt the growing wet spot at the front of his pants.  Looking up at Snape, feeling absolutely horrified by what the man had seen, how his own body had reacted, he waited for the scathing words he knew were coming, felt himself shrink down on himself protectively, knowing he deserved whatever the older man had to say.

Snape stood still, looking down at the cowering, trembling boy, absolutely shocked by what he had seen in the boy’s mind.  And the embarrassed boy wasn’t the only one that felt the effects of the fantasy given his own racing heart and the near painful erection pinned inside his trousers.  “Potter…” Pausing as he realized how husky he voice sounded, he tried again.  “Potter...Potter! Do stop cowering. How long have you been feeling those...needs?” He felt a warmth in his cheeks as he decided somebody needed to talk to the boy about what he’d seen.  And Merlin knew Albus or Minerva wouldn’t be good choices, they’d probably manage to traumatize the boy as well meaning as they might be in trying to give him a “sex talk.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.  I don’t know...you weren’t meant to...I mean…”

“Potter, do quit babbling.  I asked you a question.” Stalking towards the boy, still a teen and so nearly a man, Severus looked down into teary green eyes.  “How long have you been feeling the need to be dominated...disciplined?” He didn’t even realize how his voice had dropped to a rumbling purr, only noticed the shiver that went through Harry.

“I…” Harry swallowed hard, looking into Severus’ dark eyes, a shiver wracking through him as that rumbly growl of a voice washed over him.  “I don’t know? A while now...I guess?  I just...I always have to be in control and...and I’m always expected to know what to do...and I just…”

“You need someone to take over?” Severus realized he truly wasn’t surprised by Harry’s answer, and stepped closer, only an arm’s length away.

“Yes…” Harry’s admission was a shaky whisper as he looked away, no longer able to hold the man’s gaze.

“Is it something you truly wish, or is it just a fantasy?” Severus had to know how far this desire went, whether to simply give the boy assurance that what he felt was justified and perhaps direct him towards some discreet reading resources, or…

Harry’s head jerked back up as he looked at Severus’ non-judgemental expression .  Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, he answered truthfully, remembering his fantasy, “I want it, Sir. I really do.”  

Feeling a shiver go through his own body, Severus took a deep breath, steadying himself and took a step back, his entire stance falling into that of his normal teaching role.  Staring at Harry, he watched as the he reacted to his movements, standing up straight as he stepped away from the desk, hands clasped behind his back.  A wicked smirk tilting his lips, he began to stalk around the smaller male.  “I have to say, Potter, I’m quite surprised by what I saw.  I assume this is the reason why you’re so distracted all the time in my class?”

Body trembling and heart racing, Harry kept facing forward even as he felt Severus pause directly behind him, the heat from his body radiating against his back.  “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” 

“As you should be, Potter.  I think this deserves a little...corporal punishment. Don’t you?” Snape stopped directly in front of Harry, looking into those bright green eyes as he saw a happy, relieved smile tilt his plush lips. 

“Yes _, Sir!”_


End file.
